


Jyst Crap

by CubeCreep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Multi, Other, crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeCreep/pseuds/CubeCreep
Summary: Just Crap(Written by Datonebageltoaster)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to Datonebageltoaster77 on wattpad... ~CubeCreep (I didn't write this XD)

It was a beautiful morning in Bricksville. Sally woke up drunk again after a long night of celebrating. She realized that she was naked and the window was open. Without noticing a old Mr. Wrinklemyer sat on his porch and ended up spotting her. Turns out Sally lucked out Mr. Wrinklemyer was blind deaf and couldn't support himself. Without a care Sally waved towards Mr. Wrinklemyer and said, "Morning Mr Wrinklemyer." He didn't notice though. Sally just shrugged and did her morning routine. After finally clothing herself she walked into the kitchen to realize there was nothing. Upset she took a step outside only to be facing Larry, the kid who is deeply in love with her. Blushing and obviously shaking, he managed to say, " Hello Sally I was wonder..." before he could finish Sally was already gone. His face changed into huge puppy eyes and he struggled to hold back the tears. He looked down at the small box and chucked it into the storm drain.

He sat down on the driveway. "Why does she hate me?!" tears obviously noticeable and nose leaking snot that' when someone who felt the same as he feels for Sally showed up. It was Lily. She was Mr Wrinkemyer's daughter, She was beautiful Burnett with freckles she looks like she was made for Larry. She walked towards him clearly worried. "What's wrong, Larry?" she asked, "Oh, nothing just I undesirable," Larry said. She pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "Your desirable to me." Larry's eyes widened and he jumped up off the curve. "Your Right!!!" Larry announced, "Listen, I'm going to go home and get ready, I'll pick you up at 5," Larry said. He took a step onto the road and a semi zoomed past and splattered Larry. Shocked, blood soaked, and internally broken. Lily stood there mouth open and eyes filled with tears. After about five minutes Mr. Wrinklemyer walked and saw Larry. He burst into laughter and foam started to slip from his mouth. Instantly he had a heart attack and landed face first into Larry's exploded corpse. With both of her only loved ones dead Lily just walked away with the same expression.


End file.
